


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by SweetTurtle, Tycanthrophy



Series: If We Were In Another World... [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Briam, Cuddles, Cute, Cute Brett, Cute Liam, Cutesy, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, God - Freeform, IDK what I was doing, Love, Love Confessions, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Meet-Cute, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Picnics, Really cute, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Sexy Times, Sexy brett, Shit, Smut, Teen Romance, Teen Wolf, Teenagers, Unrequited Love, Werewolves, Who, cute shit, cute stuff, god help, god what, how, i cant, i cant even, man, much love, no, oh shet, sexy liam, so good, stop please, what, what the fudge, when, where, who when, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTurtle/pseuds/SweetTurtle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycanthrophy/pseuds/Tycanthrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Liam. The most Awkward IED shyest teenager in the world.<br/>Meet Brett. The most Cute Puppy-Looking teenager in the world.<br/>Now put them together! What do you get? Cute Stuff!<br/>They're like both like cute puppies and its so cute! Much Fluff. Much Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play a game! Guess who wrote it for each chapter guess if it was me, Tycanthrophy or it was SweetTurtle. I hope you enjoy it! It's really cute and lovey-dovey. It'll make you roll in your sheets from cute laughter.

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

 

* * *

 

It was just an ordinary day for Liam. He would go to school, attend classes, lacrosse practice and come back home tired. He would usually crash right away and barely touch the homework he was assigned. Which usually led him to bother Mason the next day for his notes. Everything went by fine, well until a new student transferred a week later.

 

“Okay class, welcome our new student…” The teacher raised his hand up towards the the person.

 

“Brett, my name is Brett”, the boy gave a big smile to the entire classroom; Which captivated everyone in the room. Especially Liam who couldn’t help, but blush when the taller boy looked over his direction.

 

“Welcome to Beacon Hills High School, Brett. You can take a seat right next to Mr. Dunbar over there”, The teacher pointed to the empty chair next to Liam. Brett then made his way passed all the boys and girls who were eying him from head to toe. Once he took his seat he noticed Liam nervously sink into his chair and couldn’t hold back a chuckle that grabbed the other boy’s attention. Brett noticed the boy look over and just flashed him a small smile which made the other boy’s face turn completely red. Brett tried to cover his mouth to muffle his laugh, while the boy next to him just sank further into his chair and stared down at his desk.

 

Ah, great job Liam.... Already making a fool of yourself in front of the cute new guy in under a minute, what is that a new record? _....  _ Liam thought to himself, while he tried his best to avoid looking at Brett throughout the entire period of class.

 

Liam was getting ready to bolt once the bell rang, but before he could get up he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Liam reluctantly turned his head around in hopes of it not being who he thought it was. Unfortunately for him it wasn't his day as he was met face to face with Brett.

 

“Hi” Brett smiled.

 

“I was wondering if you could show me around the school later” he asked kindly, while staring at the boy’s light blue eyes. It took a couple seconds for Liam to snap out of his trance and register the question.

 

“u-uh sure” Liam quickly said, trying not to seem nervous. Liam couldn't help, but melt in his seat when Brett gave him a bigger grin to his response.

 

“So, what's your name? Or should I just call you Mr.Dunbar?” Brett chuckled.

 

“I-it’s Liam” Liam stuttered, while his face reddened.

 

“Well it was nice meeting you Liam. I guess I'll be looking for you at lunch, cya later.” Brett waved at Liam who awkwardly waved back and gave a goofy smile, while he exited the classroom.

 

“Good job Liam...good job…” he sighed to himself, unhappy with how he handled the situation.

 

* * *

 

**During Lunch**

 

“Ha, ha dumbar. Is that your new boyfriend?” Jackson smirked pulling up a seat in front of them.

 

Liam rolled his eyes shifting uncomfortably next to Brett.

 

“Maybe I am”, Brett smiled lifting his arm around Liam pulling him closer.

 

Liam blushed furious turning his head to meet Brett’s gaze. Brett winked leaning in for a kiss.

 

Liam shoved Brett’s face away with a hand, “Stop it weirdo.”

 

Brett grinned backing off. He gave Liam a slacked jaw with a sleepy eyed look.

 

Jackson made a fart noise and laughed, “So what you two dorks up to?”

 

“Nothing much, Liam here, is going to show me around the school”, Brett said patting Liam’s back.

 

“I see. Are you going to show Brett a good time?” Jackson asked with an implied tone winking.

 

“Shut. Up. Jackson”, Liam said irritatedly clenching his jaw. He slammed his fist on the table.

 

“Hey. Hey. Chill man. It was a joke”, Jackson said with an uncomfortable smile lifting his hands up in surrender.

 

“Let’s go”, Liam stood up grabbing his tray with one hand and Brett with the other. He started walking away dragging Brett by the back of the collar with his superhuman strength.

 

Brett cutely waves good-bye as Jackson watched the angry beta drag off the new student away in disbelief.

 

* * *

**The Fields**

 

“This is our lacrosse field”, Liam said gesturing to the green lush field. He took in a deep breath taking in the scenery.

 

“I can see that. You play?” Brett asked shuffling closer to Liam and took a sniff from his hair.

 

“Yeah. I’m on the team?” Liam noticed Brett smelling him. The beta shyly shuffled away from the tall cutesy teen.

 

“You smell funny”, Brett said twitching his nose. His eyes flickered spacing out. The scent was so… strange… it was… lovely… it smelled of… ????.

 

“Thanks?” Liam winced. Weirdest. Dude. Ever.

 

“No…  like something familiar”, Brett pointed out taking another sniff.

 

“Like what?” Liam asked with the most utmost confused face.

 

“Frankly, I don’t know”, Brett shrugged.

 

Liam dropped his head in defeat. This freak was pushing his buttons.

 

“Do you want to try out for the team? We’re recruiting”, Liam asked recovering from Brett’s incompetence.

 

“Yes. That would be nice”, Brett nodded. 

 

“Let’s go”, Liam sighed smacking Brett hard in the stomach. Ow. God. What was his abs made of? Marble? Jesus. That hurt.

 

Liam walked away wincing while shaking his hand as Brett trailed behind him like a lost puppy.

 

* * *

 

**A Few Weeks Later**

 

It has been a few weeks since Brett befriended the shorter blonde boy in his new school. He enjoyed his company, especially since he loved teasing him. The fact the other boy became easily flustered by his flirting was just a plus.

 

Brett felt at home with his new group of friends. He even got along well with Jackson, who was constantly an asshole to everyone in the group. Well everyone, but Stiles, who seemed to be his boyfriend. Stiles as a person seemed nice, but only once you got through all his sarcasm. The two of them together though, pretty much equaled trouble. No one was safe from what felt like an endless stream of verbal torment. Even poor Liam who suffered from the constant insults would shrink back into his chair from time to time to hide. Brett found it kind of cute, well except for the fact it reminded him of a turtle going back into it’s shell for protection. The mental image would just make him laugh uncontrollably every time he thought of it.

 

Later that week, the lacrosse try outs were taking place and Brett participated.  Liam’s jaw dropped in awe from amazement. Brett had nailed every shot and was basically untouchable by the members of the team. You could even hear the girls who were watching the try outs just for him; they loudly cheered him on like a group of crazed cheerleaders.

 

After the tryouts were over, the coach instantly announced the new members of the lacrosse team. When Brett’s name was called out, the entire group of girls screamed in joy and ran towards him. Liam couldn’t help, but feel jealous that Brett was being touched and glared at the girls. As soon as Brett looked up from the crowd that was attacking him; He noticed the Scowl on Liam’s face and made towards him.

 

“What’s wrong Liam?” Brett asked looking worried.

 

“Oh, no-nothing. C-congrats on getting on the team” Liam quickly replied as his face turned into that of nervousness. Brett then smiled at Liam and gave him a hug. When he pulled away, Liam was instantly met with an intense glare and silence coming from the girls who weren’t happy about him getting a hug from the ungodly handsome Brett Talbot.

 

“Liam?” Brett called his name.

 

“Y-yeah?” Liam stuttered.

 

“Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something” Brett asked sounding a bit worried.

 

“Oh no, its nothing. So I guess I’ll be seeing you at practice now too” Liam replied, while keeping his eyes on Brett, doing his best to ignore the girls behind him.

 

“Yeah!. This is going to be fun!” Brett said joyfully hugging Liam again. Liam couldn’t help, but shiver as he felt the glares becoming more intense and began to even hear the frustrated growls from the girls.

 

Oh god… I won’t make it out alive will I? Liam thought to himself, while he gripped tightly onto Brett.

 

**After Lacrosse Practice**

 

“Liam!!!” Brett whined, while he draped himself over Liam’s shoulders.

 

“W-what is it Brett?” Liam stuttered, blushing from the taller boy being on him.

 

“I’m feeling pretty tired from practice. Do you think you can carry me for a while?” Brett asked as he squeezed Liam tighter.

 

“W-what makes you think I can do that?!” Liam protested, while he tried to pry Brett off him. It took a bit, but once he got him off Liam turned around to lecture him. 

 

“Plus yo-....” Liam stopped, as he realized that Brett was completely shirtless.

 

....How long has he been shirtless?!...was he shirtless the whole time he was on me?!...oh god calm down Liam! Calm down!... Liam panicked in his thoughts, unable to register what was in front him.

 

“I’m what?” Brett asked with a smirk on his face.

 

That you’re a freaking adonis… Liam thought to himself as his face turned completely red that you could even feel heat emit from it.

 

“You’re---- actually kind of heavy” Liam said, while he turned his head to the side to avoid looking at Brett and his shirtless glory.

 

“Hey! That’s mean!” Brett pouted.

 

“Well it's true” Liam muttered.

 

“Well at least my face isn't as red as a tomato right now” Brett huffed.

 

“W-what, shut up!” Liam said feeling embarrassed before punching Brett on the arm.

 

“Ow!” Brett shouted.

 

“You deserved it” Liam huffed, while he walked away.

 

* * *

**The Next Day At School**

 

Liam started to feel somewhat more stressed compared to usual because of Brett. It’s not like it was his fault though. Except for the fact Liam found Brett undeniably attractive and cursed him under his breathe whenever he laid eyes on him. Which was one of the problems, but not the main one. The big problem Liam found himself having about Brett was that he liked to hug. Usual a hug wouldn’t be any big deal, but a hug from Brett made Liam’s pants tighten. He even resorted to carrying a book out of his bag where ever he went, just so he could hide the raging hard on he had. Other than that Liam was actually glad he was friends with him. Although he could do without the urge to faint from the lack of blood flowing to his brain.

 

“Damn hormones” Liam cursed under his breathe.

 

“Hmm?” Brett turned his head to face Liam.

 

“Ah, n-nothing” Liam mumbled.

 

“Oh okay. So what are you doing this weekend?” Brett asked smiling.

 

Clearly not you… Liam thought to himself before talking.

 

“Uh I was just going to hang out with everyone at my place and watch some korean drama on Saturday.” Liam said with a small smile.

 

“What? You guys actually watch that?” Brett asked trying to suppress a laugh.

 

“Yeah. It’s actually pretty addicting after you start watching it. Plus, we all got bored one day and were like fuck it, let’s give it a try” Liam looked down at the ground, while scratched the back of his head.

 

“But the stories don’t always make sense.” Brett said still suppressing his laugh.

 

“Like so much crazy shit happens in just a few minutes.” Brett continued, bursting out with laughter.

 

“Well don’t knock it till you try it.” Liam said, while lightly punching Brett on the arm.

 

“Okay, okay, fine I’ll give it a shot. So can I come over this Saturday?” Brett asked.

 

“Uh, sure. Just come over around three” Liam mumbled.

 

“Okay cool! I’ll see you on Saturday!” Brett sounded happy and gave Liam a hug before leaving.

 

“Ugh… Hello dear friend. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you once I get home” Liam grumbled to himself annoyed at the noticeable bulge throbbing in his pants.

 

* * *

**Liam’s House**

 

“Really? Bro. Korean dramas?” Stiles said walking into their darkened living room watching Jackson, Scott, and Liam clutch their pillows in anticipation.

 

He set his bag down onto the floor ranting, “You know that they are full of cheesy stuff right? They fill your head with lies and all that gooey romantic shit you don’t need. They portray the most stupidest stereotypes over and over again.”

 

Brett chuckled as he emerged from the kitchen with drinks and snacks, “What did I miss?”

 

“Nothing really”, Liam replied with his gaze fixed onto the screen.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever Stiles. Don’t act as if you don’t love them too. It’s the recent most newest episode. Where Jaeng Sae confesses his love to the man stuck in a woman’s body”, Jackson said with his eyes widening as the man made a move on the female lead.

 

Stiles rushed over to the couch plopping himself next to Scott as Brett handed him a soda.

 

Scott shifted aside as he rocked himself in his seat muttering, “Do it, do it, do it”, repeatedly.

 

The boys watch the actors on the screens slowly lean in for a kiss.

 

Isaac shifted in his sleep lying on the third unoccupied couch.

 

When the two actors on the screen finally kissed the boys screamed, yelled, exclaimed, and hooted with excitement as the romantic korean music played in the background.

 

Isaac jumped awake startled from the cheering confused from what was going on around him.

 

“Guys. HEY. I was sleeping. Not cool”, He groaned throwing a pillow at the loud exclaiming men jumping up and down from the kiss.

 

Liam hugged Brett, Jackson hugged Stiles, Scott rushed over to Isaac pulling up his mate from the couch and crushed him in a hug.

 

“IT FUCKING TOOK 13 EPISODES FOR THEM TO FINALLY KISS OH MY GOD”, Jackson yelled.

 

“SCOTT STOP!” Isaac said sleepily.

 

“I KNOW DUDE LIKE HOLY HELL!” Stiles agreed with Jackson.

 

Liam realized that he was hugging Brett jumping up and down. Brett fucking Talbot. What. Why was his chest so hard? Why does he make my heart flutter every time? Why is he so cute when he smiles? WHY DOES HE SMELL SO GOOD? DEAR GOD HELP ME!

 

He quickly turned away pushing Brett onto the couch feeling the blood rush from his head to his dick. He shuffled  away flustered trying to hide his raging hard on. Liam awkwardly slowly waddled upstairs hiding his boner between his legs. It was so pathetic how he couldn't even hug his crush without getting a hard on...

 

Brett pouted innocently wondering what was wrong with Liam. Moments later, he caught the light scent of arousal in the air, his face furrowed in confusion.

 

* * *

**The Wonders Of Imagination**

 

“Yes, oh my god yes! Fuck me like the dirty slut I am!!!”

 

“Yeah you like that, boy?”

 

“Yes! Yes! Ram that big dick into my hole!”

 

Liam shamefully bit his lip at the sight of the homosexual pornography before him. The bright illuminating laptop screen shone resiliently in the dark room. Liam teased the tip of the cock as he imagined Brett eating his ass out.

 

The sight of it in his imagination was too much to bear as he continued to jerk his cock in unison with the two porn stars on the screen pounding the living daylights out of each other.

 

He imagined Brett ramming his ass senselessly thrusting his cock, Brett sweatily towering over him giving him a hot messy kiss while pounding mercilessly into his ass.

 

Liam slightly moaned biting into his lower lip and muttered, “Oh, Brett…”

 

Brett slowly climbed the stairs. He thought about how weird Liam was acting around him. Did he smell? Was it him? Brett’s nose twitched. The scent of arousal, lust, and pre-cum. It was coming from Liam’s room. Was he? No... ? He had to confirm.

 

Brett made his way to Liam’s room and reached for the door knob. He slowly cracked open the door to glance inside.

 

There was Liam. All flustered and panting his name, “Brett, oh Brett…”

 

Brett’s eyes widened marveling at the sight before him, Liam’s eyes were closed as he tugged at his ever so sensitive cock.

 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of the blonde masturbating to him. The sudden realization hit him. Liam does like him.

 

His eyes traveled from the pleased look on Liam’s face to his sweaty muscular chest, well sculpted abs, and finally to his happy trail to his two hands jerking his meaty cock.

 

Liam’s breathing quickened as he rubbed his hands around his cock rapidly.

 

“Brett… Brett… Yes… Oh…” Liam grunted as his body tensed convulsing shooting load after creamy white load from his cock. Liam licked his lips leaning into his bedstand with his eyes closed.

 

Brett silently closed the door the blood from his brain had rushed to his dick. Looks like he had some business to take care of.

 

* * *

**A Couple Months Later**

 

Liam and Brett’s relationship has been growing these past couple of months as they spent more time with each other. They actually even started to seem like a couple, but every time someone asked them if they were going out; They would both become flustered and speechless. They seemed content just being friends, but at the same time they both started to hope for more.

 

Brett contemplated about asking Liam out and even probably making a move, yet he decided against it. He was afraid of the shorter boy turning him and possibly ruining their friendship. He couldn’t really handle losing his best friend over his feelings for him. He would even whine to his sister every night about his feelings for Liam, until she kicked him out of her room. Brett sighed as he recalled the memory of his sister telling him to grow a pair and just do it already. He knew he would have to eventually, but not right now. He told himself that he would wait till the right moment, then finally make his move on Liam.

 

“What do I do?!”, Brett grunted slamming his face as he fell onto his bed feeling stressed.

 

Liam on the other hand had a hard time when it came to trying to convey his feelings to Brett. He usually froze up and started to speak gibberish. He was very bad when it came to actually asking guys out. He remembers how he made a complete fool of himself when he tried to ask a boy in the ninth grade. He shuddered at the memory of being laughed at and humiliated by him. The fact that he had so much trouble would infuriate him. It wasn’t really fun either that he was diagnosed with I.E.D. It just made his angry run wild and he rather not get in trouble for destroy something or horribly maiming another person.

 

“Ugh, why does this have to be so difficult”, Liam sighed loudly to himself in his room as he tried to think it through more.

 

* * *

**If Looks Could Kill**

 

Brett exhaled locking his eyes upon his target, Liam.

 

Liam nervously stared back at Brett. They were having a staring contest and Brett was cheating by blowing gusts of air at Liam’s face.

 

Liam punched Brett in the shoulder, “Stop that! You’re cheating!”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Brett said innocently with a cute smirk.

 

Liam rolled his eyes. He couldn’t stop staring at Brett’s fucking cute face. If only looks could kill...

 

Brett cockily grinned leaning in closer to Liam’s face. 

 

Liam face slowly turned red as Brett moved closer and closer.

 

Liam’s eyes widened with confusion. What in God’s name does he think he’s doing? Why is he moving closer?! Hold the fuck up!

 

Brett smiled with all the confidence in the world tilting his head if he were to kiss the cute blonde before him.

 

Brett’s lips were only a few inches from Liam’s. Liam shut his eyes and froze waiting for Brett to kiss him.

 

A clap. Liam winced at the sudden sound. He opened his eyes blinking a few times realizing that it was fluke. There Brett was with his hands clasped together with the biggest smile in the world.

 

Liam was flustered and embarrassed glaring at the teen before him. He thought Brett was going to kiss him. What a fucking ass. He was speechless as he stood up furiously and stormed off.

 

“Hey! Wait! Liam! Come back! It was a joke I’m sorry!” Brett called out. He was going to kiss Liam right after he apologized.

 

“Shut up!” Liam growled back without stopping.

 

* * *

**Wait… - Friday After School**

 

Brett’s eyes were fixed upon the conversation between Theo Raeken and Liam Dunbar.

 

His ears twitched as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

 

“So uh, Liam?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me sometime.” Wait. What. Did Theo just fucking ask out Liam? My Liam? Brett clenched his jaw balling his fists.

 

“Uh? Like a date?”

 

“Yeah”, Theo cutely smiled.

 

“Sure? I guess?” Liam agreed.

 

“Awesome. Can I get your number?”

 

“Yeah”, Liam said accepting the pen from Theo and writing his digits on his soft palm.

 

“Okay. I’ll text you the details soon. I’ve got to go, so I will see you soon”, Theo smiled pulling Liam in for a hug.

 

Brett silently watched in furious jealousy. Theo noticed the teen glaring daggers at him and smiled. He fucking knew it. Theo could fucking smell Brett emanating from Liam and yet he still did it.

 

Liam’s eyes checked out Theo’s cute butt as he walked away. He licked his lips. Damn. That was a fine ass man. He didn’t even notice Brett approaching him with growing fury.

 

“Can I help you?” Liam asked innocently.

  
“Why did you accept when he asked you out?” Brett asked with a low tone. He was trying to hide his anger. His jealously.

 

“Because he genuinely likes me and he asked me out.”

 

“You don’t even talk to him outside of class. He only asked you out because he knows that I like you. He’s only going to use you to get back at me because I owned him during practice.”

 

“How do you know that? What are you Mr. Know-it-all?” Liam questioned.

 

“No, but I do know a fuckboy when I see one.” Brett deadpanned.

 

“He’s not a fuckboy he’s sweet. You’re just jealous. I smell it all over you.”

 

“Well. Who wouldn’t be. You know how I feel.”

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“I like you.”

  
“You so do not.”

 

“Yes, I do. Don’t go out with him. It’s not too late.”

 

“You had so many chances. So many opportunities to ask me out and now when finally some guy likes me for me you intervene. Why now?”

 

Brett speechlessly looked down on the ground. He didn’t know what to say… 

 

There was a long pause between them.

 

“You know what? I’m done”, Liam turned his back on Brett starting to walk away.

 

“Don’t go”, Brett grabbed Liam’s wrist stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Please. Don’t” Brett pleaded.

 

Thoughts flooded Liam’s mind. He couldn’t decide. 

 

“Don’t go.” Brett said once more. He pulled Liam to his chest and hugged him.

 

“No.” Liam said angrily, “Not this time.”

 

Liam teary eyed shoved him away. Brett watched as the love of his life stormed away. Thoughts flooded his mind as he hung his head. He had been rejected by Liam Dunbar. He didn’t know what to do. He ran his fingers thru his brown hair and trailed away.

 

* * *

**Date Night**

 

Liam’s date with Theo went perfectly smooth, they went to a fancy restaurant, and then went to go see a movie.

 

Theo pulled his car up a few streets away from Liam’s house. He cuts the engine off and turns to Liam. The radio still plays the songs

 

“So, I had fun tonight. Did you?”

 

“Yeah. I did”, Liam said with a lip-pressed smile. Actually Liam lied. He did not have fun. Theo talked about himself the entire time, mainly about how rich he was, and ironically Liam had to pay for himself. Liam shuddered in his mind. 

 

“That’s good”, Theo said with a grin. He cockily leaned in close to kiss Liam with an arched eyebrow. He cupped Liam’s jaw drawing their lips together.

 

Liam accepted Theo’s kiss on the lips. He tried to hide his disgust. Yup. He is a bad kisser. That sealed the deal. It just didn’t feel right. Nope.

 

Liam gave Theo a fake smile after breaking the kiss. Yeah. I’m done here.

 

“I’ll give you a call?” Theo asked as Liam reached for the car handle.

 

“Yeah, definitely”, Liam nodded trying to get out of the expensive car as fast as possible. The door was still locked. Liam did not know how to open the car door. Theo watched trying not to smile for a good few minutes and ended up unlocking the door for the poor blonde. Liam stumbled out of the car irritatedly; the car door lifted upwards as Theo laughed.

 

Liam bit his lip and uncomfortably stood up. 

 

“Bye”, Theo smirked.

 

“Bye”, Liam mumbled, closing the door, and started walking home.

 

* * *

**Endings and Beginnings**

 

As Liam walked towards the front porch he noticed a dark figure sitting alone on the steps. That scent… Brett?

 

“Hey...”, Brett said as he stood up.

 

“Hi”, Liam breathed.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I just thought I’d drop by to see how you were doing.”

 

“Well, I’m fine”, Liam said. Lie.

 

There was a long pause.

 

“How was your date?” Brett asked.

 

“Fine”, Liam lied once again.

 

“It was shit wasn’t it?” Brett said reading Liam like an open book.

 

“Yeah...” The two boys laughed.

 

“Liam. I like you.”

 

“I like you too.”

 

Brett strutted to Liam with the most utmost confidence and pulled Liam in for a warm hug. 

 

Liam buried his face into Brett’s chest taking in his scent. He met Brett’s glossy eyes.

 

Brett cupped Liam’s cheek with a hand and leaned in for a kiss. Liam held Brett’s soft face in his hands.

 

Their eyes closed as their lips touched. Brett pressed his lips into Liam’s.

 

Lips melded together, heavy breathing between them. This is the way it should be. Liam thought.

 

* * *

**Starry Nights**

 

Brett and Liam lie in the grassy backyard of Liam’s house. The sound of crickets chirped softly around them as they watched the beautiful night sky decorated with stars. The trees in the yard sway slightly against the light cold night breeze. The sound of dogs barking rang at a distance slowly faded.

 

“Isn’t it pretty?” Brett asked breaking the silence between them.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What’s wrong, Liam?” Brett asked turning to Liam.

 

“Nothing.” The blonde shrugged.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“Okay.” The brunette said.

 

There was a long pause.

 

“What did the cup of coffee say to his wife when she was leaving for work?”

 

“What.” Liam said irritatedly.

 

“I’m going to miss you a latte.” Brett grinned in the dark from ear to ear.

 

“Shut up.” Liam chuckled at the poorly made pun.

 

“What did the crab say to his wife when he was leaving for work?”

 

“Oh my god. Brett. Stop.” Liam laughed.

 

“I shell be back.” Brett giggled.

 

“Seriously stop or I’m leaving you for Theo.”

 

“Nooooo.” Brett whined. 

 

Liam glared at the tall teen next to him.

 

“Okay fine I’ll stop.” Brett smirked.

 

There was another short pause.

 

“You’re not punny. I hope you know that.” Liam added breaking the tension between them.

 

Brett grinned grabbing a hold of Liam’s arm and rested his head against his muscular shoulder.

 

“I thought it was funny. You’re just hating.” Brett teased.

 

“I am not hating.” Liam said haughtily.

 

* * *

 

**Monday Afternoon At School**

 

“Hey Liam!” Liam heard a familiar voice call his name and hesitantly turned to face it.

 

Fuck… Liam thought to himself before saying something to the person.

 

“Oh hey there, Theo” Liam tried to put a smile on.

 

“How have you been?” Theo asked looking happy.

 

“I’m doing good. How about you?” Liam asked reluctantly.

 

“I’m doing fine, I was just thinking about you” Theo smiled.

 

“Oh... you have?” Liam asked as he started to feel awkward.

 

“Yeah I have, so why haven’t you been returning my text and calls these past few days?” Theo asked looking a bit sad.

 

“Well…” Liam was about to tell him the truth, until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him in.

 

“Ah, Liam there you are!” Brett said loudly, while nuzzling into his neck.

 

“B-Brett! Stop that!” Liam shouted, while trying to pry Brett off him. Theo’s expression changed at the sight and glared daggers at Brett who returned the look. They stood their eyes fixed upon one another battling each other for a minute before Theo decided to stormed off utterly frustrated. When Liam finally escaped Brett’s hold, he noticed that Theo was gone.

 

“Where did he go?” Liam asked as he looked down both sides of the hallway.

 

“Don’t know. Although since he is gone, I guess I can finally ask you a question” Brett grinned

 

“What question?” Liam asked looking confused

 

“Want to go on a date to the park this weekend?” Brett asked with a smile.

 

“Uh...Y-yeah, sure!” Liam nervously answered.

“Great! I’ll let you know what I’ve got planned by tomorrow” Brett said happily as he pulled Liam into another hug.

 

* * *

**A Week After The Starry Night**

 

A week has passed since Liam and Brett finally went out on their first date. They had gone to the park and had a picnic. Brett promised Liam some delicious homemade food and some fun activities they could do. Before they sat down and ate; they played a bit of basketball. Although Liam had a hard time getting the ball from Brett and was too distracted by his shirtless torso to really get in the competitive mood. Once the game was over and Brett was announced the winner; they went to find a place to sit down and eat. It took them a good twenty minutes, but eventually they found a spot near a lake located in the park.

 

“This looks like a good spot” Brett turned his head and smiled at Liam.

 

“Yeah it looks pretty” Liam said, while he stared at the lake in awe. Brett looked at him for a few seconds before setting down the picnic blanket and basket.

 

“So I hope you're hungry. Because I brought a lot of food” Brett smiled joyously.

 

“Yeah, I’m so hungry that I could eat a cow” Liam joked as he sat down.

 

“Well... sorry, but I couldn’t really fit the cow in here. Maybe next time?” Brett teased, while he began to take out some of the food out of the basket.

 

“Mmm, those look good” Liam said as his stomach began to grumble loudly.

 

“Well you and your stomach need to hold on for a few more seconds” Brett chuckled.

 

“Ha ha, yeah. Sorry, I’m just super hungry” Liam blushed a bit, while scratching the back of his head.

 

“It’s okay” Brett smiled.

 

It didn’t take long for Liam to start filling his plate with a bunch of food. As soon as Brett gave him the okay to start eating. Brett’s jaw dropped in shock when he saw Liam beginning to scarf down the mountain of food on his plate. It took a while for Liam to notice the look on Brett’s face because of how distracted he was with eating.

 

“Wh-at” Liam said with his mouth still full of food.

 

“Do you have a black hole for a stomach or something?” Brett asked with a confused look.

 

“...What do you mean?” Liam asked after swallowing.

 

“Well… it’s just that you...you had a mini mount everest of food on your plate a minute ago, but now it looks like you just bulldozed over it” Brett blurted out.

 

“Oh! Hehe, yeah. You could kind of say that” the realization finally hit Liam and he started to feel embarrassed. The rest of the conversation went pretty crazy with Brett poking fun at Liam and his insatiable appetite. Once they were done eating, they both just say there and stared into the lake with Brett hugging Liam from behind, while he rested his chin on Liam’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s so beautiful”, Liam commented at the scenery before them.

 

Brett whispered into Liam’s ears, “ Why look at something beautiful so far away when I can just look at you instead.” The comment made Liam flustered and blush furiously.

 

“W-what? N-no I’m not” Liam stuttered.

 

“Well, I guess the lake isn’t really as red as you are right now” Brett couldn’t help, but laugh at the poor boy who grew redder by the second and earned himself a hard elbow to the side.

 

“Ow! Liam!!” Brett whined.

 

* * *

**On A Bed Of Flowers Or Maybe Just A Shoe**

 

“Bre-Brett…” Liam panted

 

“Liam…” Brett whispered into his lover's ear.

 

“St-Stop it won’t fit.”

 

“It’s okay just need to shove it in.”

 

Brett held Liam’s foot with one hand and a shoe with the other. They were shopping at the mall and Liam found a pair of shoes that caught his attention.

 

“Brett… It Hurts!” Liam whined.

 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine” Brett coaxed Liam.

 

“Bre...” 

 

“I think it’s about to-” Brett interrupted Liam as he finally got the shoe on his foot.

 

“Well how does it feel?” Brett asked looking a bit exhausted.

 

“Um… I feel like I’m losing all of the circulation to my foot”  Liam said with an uneasy look on his face.

 

There was a pause. 

 

“Okay, my foot is numb now. I don’t think I can stand”, Liam said with a grimace.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll carry you”, Brett grinned with a wink.

 

“Well either way I don’t think I’ll be getting these shoes” Liam said with a wince as he tried to take the shoe off.

 

“God, I think it’s stuck!” Liam said in a slightly panicked voice.

 

“Yeah… I guess we’ll have to amputate your foot”, Brett said eerily with a joking tone. He grinned from ear to ear while trying to tug off the shoe.

 

“No. Please I need this foot”, Liam said dreadfully freaking out.

 

“It’s okay we can just get you a prosthetic foot and you’ll be good as new. Don’t worry I’ll still like like you”, Brett continued to tease him.

 

“Noooooooo”, Liam moaned in anguish tugging panickedly at the shoe.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I was just kidding Liam. Calm down”, Brett cooed to comfort his partner.

 

Brett ripped the fabric and laces of the shoe with ease off Liam’s foot.

 

Liam gasped, “Dude!”

 

“What?” Brett gazed up innocently.

 

“Brett, you tore it in half. We have to pay for it now”, Liam frowned at the man kneeled before him.

 

“Haha, oops, it’s okay Liam. No worries. I got it”, Brett said giving Liam a reassuring smile and tossed the torn shoes in the box.

 

The store clerk’s eyes widened as Brett presented the new shoes that Brett had completely wrecked.

 

Brett explained the situation while scratching the back of his head. Liam watched Brett act like a total goofball apologizing to the clerk. To Liam, Brett looked like a cute puppy who failed to hide after doing something naughty.

 

* * *

**A Night Alone**

 

Liam was frantically stuffing some clothes into his duffel bag, while repeatedly stumbling over. He could hear Brett chuckle from down the stairs because of all the sound he was making and the loud beating of his heart. Liam was currently flustered to all hell about what was happening today. He was finally going to spend a night at Brett’s home and well… the thought made Liam blush uncontrollably. He wanted to make sure he didn’t pack anything weird and even dressed a little nicer than usual. After he made sure he packed everything he needed. He looked back to see the state  of his room, which looked like a tornado just came in and trashed everything.

 

“I’ll just clean it when I get back” Liam sighed to himself, before shutting the door and making his way down the stairs. When he got down he was welcomed with a big smile from Brett and a somewhat worried look from his mother.

 

“Oh, Liam are you alright?” she walked over to her son and placed a hand on his face.

 

“Oh! Liam you’re burning up. Mayb-”

 

“It-it’s okay mom. I’m fine, really”, Liam interrupted her, while trying to give a convincing smile.

 

“Well… fine, but if you need anything-” 

 

“I’ll make sure to call you mom. Okay we got to go. Bye!” Liam quickly interrupted her again and gave her a kiss on the cheek before dragging Brett out of the house.

 

“What was that about?” Brett asked with a smirk.

 

“I was starting to feel awkward. Plus I don’t think I’m ready to tell my mom that you’re my boyfri….” Liam stopped himself and stood still.

 

“Go on. Your…?” Brett said in a teasing manner, while he walked closer to Liam.

 

“U--uh… I-I didn’t say anything” Liam stutted as he tried to walk away, but was almost immediately pulled in by Brett’s arms.

 

“Bre-Brett! Let me go!” Liam yelled, while his face grew redder and started to emit heat.

 

“Come on Liam. It isn’t that hard to say” Brett whispered into the other boy’s ears and caused him to shiver.

 

“I’m your what?” Brett asked again softly.

 

“I-I didn’t want to tell her that-that you were my boyfriend. Be-because I wasn’t sure. Ye-yeah know, since we never really brought it up” Liam mumbled.

 

“Liam…” Brett said his name so softly that Liam shivered again from the sound. A second later Liam was turned around and caught off guard when Brett pressed his lips onto his. They stood there for a couple minutes in each other's arms, their lips parting only for a brief second before touching again. Once Brett finally pulled away, he felt Liam’s grip tighten on his jacket, while he stared at him with a yearning look for more. Brett softly caressed Liam’s face, while smiling at him as the boy leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

 

“.....I think we should go”, Brett cleared his throat before speaking with his roughish voice. Liam only nodded and held Brett’s hand, while they quietly walked away.

 

Thirty minutes later, the two boys arrived at Brett’s home. When Brett opened the door, both the boys were greeted by the darkness and silence that enveloped the house.

 

“Lori you home!” Brett shouted as he walked in and turned the lights on.

 

“Lori!” he repeated a bit louder.

 

“Where is everyone?” Liam asked, while he looked up at Brett.

 

“I don’t know. My sister is usually home. I’ll just give her a quick call“  Brett replied, while pulling his phone out and pressing the buttons on his phone to call his sister. The phone loudly rings in the quietness of the house for a few minutes before someone finally answers.

 

“Hello?” a girl’s voice comes from Brett’s phone.

 

“Hi Lori” Brett smiled.

 

“Oh hi Brett!” her voice sounded ecstatic.

 

“So, where is everyone? Because I just got back from school and the house seems completely empty” Brett asked her.

 

“Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I was staying over a friend’s place today and that mom is working the late shift tonight” Lori said sounding apologetic.

 

“Oh, Okay.”

 

“You won’t feel lonely will you?” Lori asked, sounding a bit sad at the thought of her older brother being home alone.

 

“No it will be fine. I have someone staying over the night” Brett replied.

 

“Oh! You do? Is it that cute boy that you ke-”

 

“Lori! Shhh!” Brett interrupted her as his face turned a light shade of pink.

 

“Is he next to you?” Lori asked, sounding curious.

 

“Yes…” Brett sighed.

 

“Hi cute boy my brother keeps talking about!” Lori shouted through the phone, making Liam blush and Brett’s face become a bit reddish from embarrassment.

 

“Lori! Shut up!” Brett shouted, while the girl on the other side of the phone laughed.

 

“Okay, okay. Well don’t stay up too late ha-” Brett instantly hung up, knowing what his little sister was going to say. He then turned to face Liam who just stared at the floor twiddling his fingers.

 

“I’m sorry about that” Brett apologized, while scratching the back of his head.

 

“It’s okay. Must be nice to have a little sister like her” Liam smiled, now meeting eye to eye with Brett.

 

“Yeah, but sometimes she can drive me a bit crazy” Brett chuckled.

 

“Well… since my mom is working late tonight, I guess it will just be you and me” Brett said with a smile.

 

“A-alone?” Liam started to blush again with the thoughts of being alone with Brett in his home.

 

“Yeah” Brett stared at Liam’s reaction and couldn’t help think of how cute he was being. They both stood there quiet for a bit, before Brett broke the silence.

 

“So… are you hungry?” Brett asked Liam whose face was still a shade of pink.

 

“A little” Liam said shyly.

 

“Okay, well I hope you like left overs” Brett smiled.

 

“Yeah, I don’t mind” Liam replied with a smile. They both  then made their way towards the kitchen and Liam watched Brett pull out two different dishes from the fridge.

 

“Okay, so you want leftover pasta or leftover meatloaf?” Brett asked, while holding both the dishes up.

 

“I think I’ll take the pasta”

 

“Damn, was hoping you would take the meatloaf” Brett chuckled. Brett then placed each dish in the microwave for a few minutes, while Liam sat there waiting. Once the meal was ready, they both started to eat and talk a bit.

 

“So if you mom is working, where is your dad?”

 

“Uh… well… My dad passed away a year ago” Brett spoke uncomfortably as he shrugged.

 

“Oh… I’m so sor-”

 

“It’s okay, you didn’t know” Brett interrupted, not wanting to hear Liam apologize for something that wasn’t intentional.

 

“But yeah... he died in a car accident... It was a pretty tough time for me and my family” Brett started to pick at his food with a sadden expression.

 

“Like everything is fine now… well except for my mom having to work extra shifts just to pay the bills….” Brett clutched tightly on his fork, fighting back the tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Brett…” Liam spoke his name softly.

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me right now” Liam said as he got up and hugged Brett from behind. They stayed like that for a bit before finishing their food and making their way into the living room to watch some tv. They spent a couple hours channel surfing and watching random shows. Luckily, they were able to find some funny shows and laugh their asses off, before heading upstairs to get ready for bed.

 

After both the boys finished brushing their teeth, they went into Brett’s room. The room is decently sized and surprisingly clean. You can see some of his lacrosse gear in the corner of the room next to his wooden desk and random posters of music artists on his wall. Although Liam’s eyes mainly stayed fixated on the king sized bed that he had to sleep in, alongside Brett.

 

Maybe I can just sleep on the floor… Liam thought to himself, feeling nervous.

 

“What’s the matter?” Brett asked Liam with a worried look.

 

“N-noth-” Liam stopped himself when he saw that Brett was shirtless.

 

“Hmm?” Brett continued to stare at the boy whose face started to change in color.

 

“Not-nothing” Liam quickly replied, before averting his gaze from the shirtless boy in front of him. Wondering what Liam was staring at, Brett ended up looking down.

 

“Do you want me to put a shirt on?”  Brett asked with a smirk, realizing why the other boy’s face was becoming red.

 

“Yo-your fine… I-I mean it’s fine!”  Liam stuttered, starting to feel a bit flustered at the question. Brett approached Liam from behind and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Liam…” he breathed softly on the boy’s ear, causing him to shiver. He then slowly reached under Liam’s shirt and started to caress his body. Liam tried to stifle his moans, not wanting to hear it echo inside the empty house.

 

“Come on Liam, Let me hear you” Brett whispered, while he used a few of his fingers to pull Liam’s jaw down. When Liam’s mouth opened, a bunch of soft moans escaped. His face glowing this nice shade of pink, while he kept his eyes shut. Brett then turned Liam around and began to softly kiss him, occasionally tugging on the shorter boy’s bottom lip lightly. It wasn’t long till Brett slowly guided Liam to the bed, while kissing till he fell backwards on it.

 

Liam was flat on the bed panting with his white shirt slightly raised so you could see a bit of his abs. Brett then took a moment to marvel at Liam. He loved the expression of lust on Liam’s face, which he probably was also mirroring. After a few seconds he bent over and lifted up Liam’s shirt to up to his chest, before proceeding to leave a trail of soft kisses from his belly button to the nipples. He started to play and tease them, causing Liam to squirm a bit and moan slightly louder. Brett could feel his pants stretch around his crotch area from his growing erection, alongside Liam’s which throbbed against his stomach.

 

“Br-Brett…” Liam mumbled. When Brett looked up, he was pulled into a passionate kiss by Liam. A minute later Liam flipped Brett on to his back and gave him a smile. He then took off his shirt, before kissing Brett on the lips again. After a few seconds he pulled away and made a trail of kisses down towards the line of Brett’s sweatpants. Liam seemed intimidated at first by the size of the bulge he saw, but after a moment slowly began to brush his face and lips against it. Brett beginning to pant harder, enjoying the friction and sight of Liam teasing him.

 

Liam then slowly pulled Brett’s sweatpants and boxers down, until the tip of his cock was out. Liam started to lick around and give small kisses to it, while gently rubbing Brett’s cock through the pieces of fabric. The feeling made Brett push his head back and grip tightly onto his blanket.

 

“Sto-stop being su-such a tease” Brett tried to say through moans. Liam just chuckled and did as Brett said; removing both the sweatpants and boxers completely. Liam couldn’t help, but stare at the large member in front of his face. Although he snapped out of it when he noticed Brett’s pleading look. He then gave a smile to Brett and began to gently stroke it.

 

Moments later Brett’s head was pressed back down onto the bed, while tightly clutching the blankets when Liam started to suck him off. Liam made sure to take his time though. He wanted to get comfortable with it’s size and length; although it didn’t take as long as he thought to start taking it deeper down his throat. The deeper Liam went, the louder Brett’s moans became.

 

Minutes later Brett grabbed Liam’s hair and pulled the boy away from his cock. He then gave Liam a weak smile, while panting before pulling him in for a dry kiss. His mouth being dry from all the moaning he just did.

 

“C-can I fuck you?” Brett asked still panting and voice hoarse. Liam just nodded and continued to kiss him. Brett quickly broke away from the kiss and reached into his nightstand for some lube and condoms.  Liam watched  as Brett put a condom on and open the bottle of lube. The cold feeling of the lube being pressed against his hole made Liam shudder. Brett then started to make out with Liam again, while slowly sliding his fingers into his hole. Liam would gasp and let out small moans throughout the kiss.

 

“Fu-fuck…” Liam moaned softly. Brett kept exploring the other boy’s hole, until he got the exact reaction that he wanted from Liam. Once he did, Liam began to squirm a lot more under his body and begged Brett to stop because it was too overwhelming. Brett just smiled at the cute boy beneath him and kept going for another minute before removing his fingers. He allowed Liam to rest for a minute before sticking his cock inside him. Liam at first winced a bit from the pain, but after a few seconds and a bit more lube; was able to adjust to the size of Brett’s cock.

 

When everything seemed okay, Brett began to thrust slowly. He then tried to resimulate the same actions from earlier and eventually found Liam’s spot again. Every time Brett slowly dragged his cock along it, Liam would whine because he knew that Brett was purposely teasing him.

 

“Br-Brett...Please!” Liam begged. Brett just gave him a smile and did as Liam asked. He began to thrust faster and harder, making Liam moan loudly. Brett would stare intently on Liam’s face, enjoying the boy’s expression of ecstasy. which turned him on even more. He could even see that Liam’s was mouth open wide and wet, like he was searching for something to do with it. 

 

“I-I’m...Cl-close” Brett panted, before leaning down to kiss Liam hungrily. Not too long after Brett did one last deep thrust and came inside Liam. he then stayed there with his arms barely able to keep him up for a minute, before pulling out of Liam and disposing of the condom that was now filled with his cum. After Brett threw the cum filled condom into the trash, he laid next to Liam who was panting a lot harder than he was and looked like he was on the brink of passing out. Once they finally were able to catch their breath; they went under the blanket and cuddled.

 

“I love you” Brett said with a smile, while tightly hugging Liam.

 

“I love you too” Liam replied, enjoying the warmth of the embrace he was receiving. 

 

It wasn’t long till both boys drifted off into the night and dreamt sweet dreams of one another. Awaiting the next day to come so they could start their next chapter of what was now their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, suggestion,favorite, bookmark, or whatever you guys do :D


End file.
